Fiore Academy
by Athestus
Summary: "I know she doesn't like to join your section and yet you made a deal. She will be depressed and lonely. I don't want that to happen. That's why I will never give up! I will support her decisions!" Natsu D. (An AU of Fairy Tail in which they are high school students. Also last names were changed a bit but still the same attitudes. Similar to OVA 2. One-shot. Pairing: NaLu)
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.
** **  
**It was the first day of school and Lucy Filia was thrilled. She had longed to go to the Fiore Academy and join the Fairy Section since she was little and now the day has come! She happily went to the hall to start the orientation led by Principal Thomas E. Fiore. After the orientation, she went to the enrollment booth to sign up and they applied a Fairy mark at the back of her right hand. After signing up, she went to her locker to place some of her things inside it but it was stuck and she can't open it. Lucky for her, a boy in a cherry blossom coloured hair helped her.

Lucy said, "Thanks for helping me. By the way I'm Lucy Filia. Nice to meet you," as she shake hands with him in a smile.

The boy answered, "I'm Natsu Dragion of the Fairy Section," as he showed his mark on his right shoulder.

Then he noticed her mark on her right hand and said, "Hey, you're in the Fairy Section, right? Why don't you come with me? I'll show you where our room is. Plus, I'll show you to my classmates," as he shut his locker. "So you're coming?"

"Sure" and she walked along with him.

When she entered the room, everyone was really hyper and chattering filled the room. Until….

"Hey Natsu! Where have you been?! You coward! You just left our fight!," Gray Fullbuster said, the dream guy of Juvia Loxar who has every Gray collection, starting from the Gray mini figures to the life size Gray statue.

*argument*

What made them stop when Mr. Makarov Dreyar, their adviser entered the room but Natsu laughed like crazy. Annoyed, Gray slapped him in the head to silence him.

Lucy was introduced in front of the class and she was seated next to Levy McGarden, a small petite girl who loves books, resulting their fast friendship to Lucy.

"Say Lucy, why don't you meet me at the library after lunch? I know you like to know more about the Fiore Academy and all, so I'll tell more about it, okay?," Levy said and Lucy agreed.

After their teacher left, Natsu and Gray continued their argument and the girls except Juvia who is cheering for Gray are trying to stop the it. What's worse, Gajeel Kuragani, a jock with an iron fist joined the argument.

"That's enough of you people! Sit down and keep quiet!" an average height, red haired girl appeared and to Lucy's amazement, everyone obeyed it.

"Who is she? Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked Mira Strauss.

"That's Erza Scarlet, our class president. She is also strict when it comes to studying but she value our section more than anything else"

She mustered up her courage to introduce herself, "Hello, I'm Lucy Filia. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Erza Scarlet, and I presume that you are new here?"

"You're right"

"Well then, Welcome to the Fairy Section," she looked at the time "Oh no, it's 9:30. Alright everyone, listen up. It's time for recess, so come on let's go!"

Lucy stopped on her tracks and said, "I'll just stop by at my locker to get some stuff. I'll just catch up with you guys later," and she went to her locker.

She hurriedly went to her locker to get her books. As she ran to catch up with Natsu and the others, she didn't know that her wallet dropped from her pocket.

*in the cafeteria*

She was sitting next to Levy and Mira, chatting. She was about to buy something when she noticed her wallet was gone. She was frantic about losing it or else she can't buy anything. She was close into tears when someone went to their table.

"I believe this is yours," she looked and she saw a boy in a black hair that covered his right eye. There's a logo of the Sabertooth Section on the left side of his uniform. He is handing out Lucy's wallet.

"Oh, thank you very much. I'm Lucy Filia and you are…"

"Rogue Cheney of the Sabertooth Section," and he left.

"Weird," Levy said.

"What's weird?" Lucy asked.

"Usually, that section is full of rude people and they only care about winning."

"Maybe not all of them, I guess"

"Maybe"

*in the classroom*

Class was normal. Lucy noticed that the others are itching to finish the class. She looked at her watch _. 11:29 a.m. one minute until lunch,_ she thought, _no wonder everyone is itching to finish the class_. She listened to their teacher, then she looked again. _10 seconds,_ she thought. She started a silent countdown _,10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..._ The bell rang and everyone ran to the cafeteria. She was pushed and squeezed by the crowd. Somebody accidentally pushed her, lucky for her, Natsu grabbed her arm pulled her back.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

And they walked along with the others.

*lunch break*

After eating her lunch, she went to the library to learn more about the academy. On her way there, she accidentally bumped someone and she dropped her books. She hurriedly picked her books and the boy she bumped helped her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said. The boy has a blond hair and a scar on above of his right eye. He gave her book back and their eyes met. He fell in love at first sight on Lucy.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe of the Sabertooth Section,"

"I'm Lucy Filia of the Fairy Section" and she went to the library.

*in the library*

They discussed more about the academy. Levy also said that every year the school held the Grand Games where each section has to compete for the prize and the championship trophy. And it is celebrated every July 7. After their conversation, they quickly went to their class.

Before their class end, they were given home works to do. She noticed that Natsu was sweating and sulking. After class, she talked to Natsu.

"Hey, why are you sweating when our teacher gave us home works?" she asked.

"It's nothing," then he saw Lucy staring at him. He sighed. "It's just because I always fail at assignments. They are like my weaknesses."

"I see…. I know! Let's go to the library and I will teach you about."

"Okay"

*in the library*

Lucy found a book that would help Natsu in his studies. After teaching Natsu, he thank her and they went to the dorm to rest up. Lucy's roommate is Levy, which she is happy about. After finishing their home works, she took a bath, ate supper with Levy, brushed her teeth, and slept.

The next day, there was an announcement. It's about the Grand Games and everybody cheered. The prize was a trip to the beach for the section who will win.

"Can't you believe it?" Gray said.

"Unbelievable. The academy is now doing expensive prizes this year." Erza said.

"I promise I'm gonna do my best," Wendy Marvell said.

"So do I. I'm gonna do my best for my beloved Gray." Juvia added.

"What are we waiting for? After class we will go to the field and train" Gajeel said.

"Not a bad idea" Levy agreed.

Lucy was listening to their conversation and to the chattering of the class.

After that, they proceeded to their lessons.

*lunch*

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia, eating and chatting.

"What was last year's prize, anyway?"

"Well it was a pizza party. The Sabertooth Section won last year."

"We lose when was placed Natsu in the Quiz."

"In fact, he volunteered himself. He was not listening what the contest is all about."

"That's why I hate quizzes every now and then."

Everybody laughed including Lucy. _Now I know why everyone like this section_ , she thought _, they are always happy. It feels so good to be happy. I want to stay like this forever._

*in the class*

She is now worried of Natsu if he got a low score. Until the teacher said,"Natsu Dragion!"

"Yes sir?" he answered in a squeaky voice, sweating bullets.

The teacher smiled, "Well done, my boy. You got a high score!"

Everybody screamed except Lucy and Natsu

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Tell me, Natsu, who taught you?"

"It was Lucy, sir"

"Well, well, I would like to thank you, Ms. Lucy Filia."

"No problem sir."

After Natsu was seated, he said, "Thanks Lucy"

"Your welcome"

*after class*

Natsu and Lucy are walking together when Sting was walking to them.

"Natsu, I would like to make a deal with you." Sting said.

"What is it?" Natsu replied.

"If we win the Grand Games this year, Lucy Filia will join the Sabertooth Section and when we get the prize, she's coming with us."

"Fine, if we win she's not joining you're section and your section are gonna stop messing with us, deal?"

"Deal"

For the whole week the Natsu and the others are working hard to win the Games. They spend their free time training especially Natsu, who is willing to do anything to protect her decisions.

*7 weeks later*

It's now July 7 the time for the Grand Games. Everybody are cheering for their respective sections. It was a long hard contest until finally the results are shown:

Sabertooth Section: 25 points

Fairy Section: 25 points

Lamia Section: 16 points (3rd place)

Mermaid Section: 15 points (4th place)

Pegasus Section: 12 points (5th place)

Quatro Section: 5 points (Disqualified)

Quatro Section was disqualified because they didn't follow the rules. The last game for the championship was Baseball: Fairy vs. Sabertooth. There's a tie between Sabertooth and Fairy. One more point and one team will win. Fairy's batter, Natsu and Saber's pitcher Sting are standing face to face.

Sting said, "Well Natsu, It looks like we're gonna win again. Just give up already."

This comment made Natsu mad.

"I know she doesn't like to join your section and yet you made a deal. She will be depressed and lonely. I don't want that to happen. That's why I will never give up! I will support her decisions!" Natsu yelled.

 _Natsu_ , Lucy thought. Tears fell from her eyes. Everyone in the Fairy Section cheered and screamed.

 _I will win this game for Lucy and for the Fairy Section. I'm gonna win,_ Natsu thought. As Sting threw the ball, Natsu hits it using the bat and it went flying. He quickly run to each base while the other team are looking for the ball and he is almost at the final base when a ball was thrown to the catcher but he was faster. He glide his way to the base and the Fairy Section wins. His teammates lifted him up in the air and cheered.

Their principal announced the winner, "The winner for today's Grand Games is the Fairy Section! Congratulations! Please get on the stage to get your trophy." It was their most unforgettable experience especially to Lucy.

One week later, they are ready to go to their one week trip to the beach. Before they leave, Natsu and Lucy had a talk to Sting.

"I.. I'm sorry for what I say to you during the Grand Games, Natsu and Lucy," Sting apologized.

"It's alright, man. Besides, I know what you feel for her. Any guy can fall in love in a girl. So, water under the bridge." Natsu said and pats Stings back.

"So, good luck on your journey. Have a nice day!" Sting said with a smile.

While running, Natsu said, "Say do me a favor will ya? Tell Rogue it was great game for me, okay?"

"Please tell him also that I say bye." Lucy said.

"Sure!"

As they ride aboard, everyone started singing and watching the view from outside. Lucy thought _, this section is really different from the others. They are loyal to one another and they are doing everything to protect the others they value._

*At the beach*

While everybody is having fun, Natsu and Lucy are sitting next to each other.

"Um.. Lucy?"

"Yeah? "

"I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Actually, the first time I met you, look like kind and caring person and I knew you're a great friend. The longer you stay in this section, I grew fond of you. You are not just beautiful but you are also a kind and compassionate person too. I will never forget the time you help me study. So I…" he took a deep breath and said, "I love you"

"Natsu, I was feeling the same way. You are sometimes stubborn but I know you are loyal to your friends. I love you too."

They stand up and start walking along the beach, holding each other hands, smiling. They enjoyed the company, just the two of them.

 _So this is what it feels like if you love someone_ , she thought, _it's different from what I feel. I want to stay with him forever._

 **THE END**

 **Please review! I need to know what you think. Suggestions are also accepted.**


End file.
